Office Hours
by Shirai Phoenix
Summary: His boss was an asshole for making him work overtime on Christmas, and his boyfriend must have been a saint for being so wonderful. Collab with Eternal White Rose, YAOI, RiRen. Don't read this around your parents.


***slams door open* Oh! Why, hello there, readers! 'Tis that time of the year again, and now that _Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_ was created, we rabid fangirls/fan_boys_ (I know you're out there, no need to hide) have one more reason to celebrate the Holiday: LEVI'S BIRTHDAAAAY~! :D**

**And since I've been wanting to write a Riren table sex fic for quite some time now, I decided I would make it a Christmas/Birthday fic for our dearest Corporal. Obviously posted one day later because family decided that "No, Shirai, of course you can't have five minutes to post your gay sex Riren fic on Christmas. You're stuck with us the whole day, and here! Why don't you go make all the preparations for tonight's Christmas dinner! :D"**

**Family, I love you dearly, I seriously do. But you need to _stop_ making me want to smack you. With a brick.**

**Originally, I wanted this to be a spin-off of "Need", another collab with Shion (_Eternal White Rose_), and have a Riren scene without Hanji getting in the way. BUT THEN SHION AND I STARTED TALKING OVER FACEBOOK AND SHIT HAPPENED.  
><strong>

**WARNING: Yaoi, which means there will be two adult males involved in sexy time. With each other. On a desk. **

**Disclaimer (because it's totally _not_ obvious that I own jack-shit): Shion and I own nothing and regret absolutely nothing. At all. Not one bit. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, my balls are <em>freezing<em>," were the first words Eren uttered to his boyfriend the second he stepped foot in his office. Levi sat in his chair, back begging for a break after a long day spent signing paperwork and going over case documents. Work had been more that overbearing, his boss was still an asshole, his secretary was useless, and it was the fucking biggest holiday of the year. All he wanted was to go home, and it showed in the way he sighed longingly as he looked up at his lover. A small grin graced Eren's lips when he noticed the raven's ever-present scowl alleviating some at his presence. "I know you said you were working overtime tonight," he shrugged, "but I figured you could use some company."

Levi went to stand, feeling his back crack in four places and feeling some of the tension alleviating just from that. "Surprisingly, I could really use something to take my mind off of this bullshit."

The brunet laughed lightly at that, approaching his lover and bending down slightly to peck him on the lips. "Good thing I'm here, then!" he exclaimed happily. "You probably wouldn't have taken any breaks if I didn't come."

_Probably not_, Levi mused to himself. "I'm sorry I have to work on Christmas, Eren."

Said man shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "It's not your fault Erwin's a dick and loves overloading you with work." Though his words were clearly meant as a joke, the young man couldn't help but feel feelings of displeasure and slight anger rise for the blond man. He knew very well Erwin was a good man, and he also knew the only reason why Levi worked so much was because he was valued as the best worker at the Survey Corps Inc., meaning Erwin entrusted all serious legal cases to him—the life of a lawyer sure was miserable—but seriously? Overtime on _Christmas_? _Thanks a lot, Captain Eyebrows._

Levi sighed, plopping down in his leather chair once more, bones protesting as limbs locked up again. He was exhausted, and it was most likely too late to even bother to exchange gifts with his lover for the holiday, something he didn't particularly feel good about. He knew how much Eren loved spending Christmas with him, and exchanging gifts beneath the tree in their apartment had become sort of a tradition ever since the brunet had found out Levi was a "Christmas miracle", as he had so kindly put it (and Levi would never admit that being called a miracle by the man he loved warmed him up from the inside out).

Without saying anything more on the matter, and completely oblivious to his lover's internal dilemma, Eren moved behind the shorter man and gently placed his hands on his shoulders. He hummed low in his throat before applying pressure, squeezing and kneading the muscles beneath his fingers and feeling the tight knots unravel.

Levi suppressed a moan, momentarily disregarding his thoughts to instead bask in the white, peaceful silence that was rare between the couple. Their relationship was quite peculiar: if they weren't screaming at each other, then they were screaming each other's names in bed. They were complete opposites, really. Whereas Levi was calm and composed, Eren was bursting with barely contained energy and always spoke heatedly. The raven never really understood how they'd ended up in a romantic relationship, and yet there they were. _I guess opposites really do attract_, he thought. Sighing to himself, Levi let his head roll forward when Eren pressed hard on a particular sore spot at the junction of neck and shoulder. "A little harder there, Eren," he murmured.

A small frown furrowed the brunet's eyebrows as he worked out the pressure points in his lover's neck as asked, slightly concerned at how rigid the man was. "Jesus, Levi, how long have you been sitting on this chair for?"

"I stopped keeping track after ten hours," Levi replied, sighing softly.

"Ten hours?!" Eren practically screeched, teal eyes going wide. "Christ, are you trying to give yourself back problems? That's not healthy. At _all_."

"It's not my fault I was put on desk-work today!" Levi fought back, shutting his eyes tight. God, Eren could be so loud sometimes—and not in the "I want to hear you scream" kind of way. "I couldn't find a break."

The brunet scoffed, ready to retaliate with a response of his own—he bit his lip before he could, however, deciding against it. Starting yet another fight with Levi didn't seem like a good idea when the latter was so obviously stressed out. Not to mention, he didn't come visit to bicker in the first place, his intentions being quite the contrary. "I'm sorry," he murmured instead, pressing his lips to the top of Levi's head in apology. "I didn't mean to unsettle you."

Levi sighed, relaxing his shoulders and sliding down a little in his chair. "I'm sorry, too. The last thing I want is to fight on Christmas." He smiled, lifting his head up and craning his neck with the intention of giving the brunet a proper apology.

Eren bent down to meet his lover halfway, nuzzling his nose briefly before kissing him full on the mouth. His hands slid from the raven's broad shoulders down to the front of his tight business suit, delighted in the way it hugged his figure. Levi's hands reached up and wrapped around the boy's neck, pinching a couple of skin patches and grinning into the kiss when Eren let out a soft moan. Oh, how he loved knowing the brunet's weak spots.

Not being able to deepen the kiss to his liking in his current position, Eren walked around the chair to face the older man so he could straddle him, crawling over his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He smiled gently at his lover, staring into eyes the color of quicksilver. "Am I providing a good distraction so far, mister Ackerman?"

Lithe fingers squeezed Eren's hips. "I'm not quite sure, yet, mister Jaeger. How about you try some more?"

The brunet didn't waste time in obliging, diving in for another kiss, open-mouthed and utterly sloppy. He pulled back briefly to breathe out a seductive "Like that?" before reconnecting their mouths. He forcefully parted his lover's lips with his tongue, delving inside to explore and conquer the other's wet muscle. He let his hands cup Levi's jaw as he tilted his head further, feeling the prominent bone move sensually beneath his touch. Eren titled his head more to the side, opening his mouth wider as he practically devoured the raven's, moaning huskily and greedily sucking on his lover's tongue. He could already feel warmth pooling in his lower abdomen, the heat spreading further down to his member and all the way up to his cheeks. "Mmh, Levi..."

Levi suddenly groaned, breaking the kiss and leaving Eren a panting mess. He licked his lips and swallowed once before speaking, eyes heavily lidded and darkened with lust. "If we're going to continue, it'd be smart for me to close the blinds and lock the door." He gestured to the open windows revealing the rest of the office. "Unless, of course, you want to give a show."

"Levi, it's almost midnight. Who the hell is still at work at this hour on Christmas?" Eren murmured, hot breath tickling Levi's cheek. He tried to reach for his lover again, but Levi leaned back and out of reach.

"Erwin."

A light grimace curled the younger man's kiss-swollen lips. "Shit, I completely forgot about him..."

"He pops his head in once in a while when I work overtime to check if I'm still alive." Levi lightly tapped Eren's ass with his fingers, squeezing the round cheeks through the dark jeans and lving the shiver that ran up Eren's back at his actions.

"Ugh...if I didn't know any better I'd say that man is married to his job." Sighing in defeat, Eren slowly got up from Levi's lap and walked towards the door, closing it with care and locking it, the resounding _click_ giving him a satisfactory feeling. He then approached the blinds and pulled those down, leaving the room in darkness, save for the soft glow of the lamp on Levi's desk. "Doesn't he have a life?"

"I'm sure he does. At least he isn't as bad as Hanji." The raven shuddered at the thought of his secretary.

"Yeah, let's _not_ completely ruin the mood," Eren added, lips pressing in a tight line.

"Then get back over here and love me," Levi beckoned, wiggling his finger.

That made the brunet laugh heartily, a coy blush tinting his cheeks a light pink. He began taking his clothes off as he walked back to his lover, focusing more on his pants rather than his shirt. He got rid of the garment fairly quickly, swiftly unfastening the button and lowering the zipper, kicking the jeans away when they pooled around his ankles. Now only in his boxers (which barely concealed his erection), the brunet reclaimed his position on his lover's lap. "You're such a charmer," he murmured, biting his lip as he stared into Levi's eyes.

"Only the best for the best," the other smiled, lips touching his nose softly.

Eren grinned happily, barely able to contain a gleeful giggle. "So modest," he commented, tilting his chin down to meet Levi in yet another breath-taking kiss.

Levi kissed back with no hesitation, arms linking around his young lover's waist and pulling him closer until their chests touched. Feeling the heat from the hands through his clothes, the teal-eyed adult groaned softly into the other's mouth, fingers playing with the fuzzy hair of the other's undercut (he sometimes wondered why Levi insisted in keeping the same hairstyle of his military days, but he couldn't really complain when he found it to be absolutely sexy). He loved it when Levi touched him, even if it was a light brush of fingers on his arm. Not really aware of what he was doing—and not really caring, either, for he was too preoccupied at the moment—Eren rolled his hips against the raven's, grinding slowly against him as lust overwhelmed him. "Levi..." he murmured when they separated briefly, only to be pulled in by his lover in a deeper kiss, jaws dropping and tongues trying to dominated each other.

Levi smirked at the effort Eren was putting in trying to outdo him, jerking his own hips up into his lover. He growled low in his throat when the brunet gasped in his mouth, the noise turning into a mix of a whimper and a moan that went straight to Levi's crotch. "God, I want to fuck you."

Eren hummed at the words, licking his lips as he regained some of his composure. "That's kind of the point of this visit, love."

A single, thin eyebrow rose. "Oh? You had plans?" _That_ was a surprise.

A small smile curled the younger's lips, both mischievous and somewhat shy. "Mhmm. When you called me to tell me about the extra work, I thought that it would be nice to bring Christmas to you instead of postponing it for tomorrow."

Levi hummed in response, leaning back in his chair, causing it to recline. "So sex is my present. I must have been a really good boy to deserve this."

"Sex is only _part_ of the present," Eren clarified. Of course he had gotten his lover an _actual_ gift, but that would come later.

"_Part_?" Levi's eyebrows rose.

"Don't worry about that now," the young male replied. "Worry about _this_." As if to make his point, his hands moved from Levi's shoulders to his chest, slightly groping at the muscles as he descended even further, feeling hard abs contract beneath the crisp, white shirt. Levi grinned, folding his arms behind his head, fully relaxing, and Eren shook his head in amusement before crawling off the man's lap. He looked up at his lover and flashed him a smile, dropping down to his knees between the other's parted legs with no hesitation. He let his fingers play with the edge of the belt around the raven's waist teasingly, making his intentions very clear but not proceeding further.

"Really? You're gonna tease me like that?" Levi groaned, rolling his head on his shoulders.

"I like getting you worked up."

"Well, it's fucking working."

"Is it, now?" Eren smirked, finally moving to unbuckle Levi's belt, followed by the button and zipper of his pants. He stopped for a moment to take in the sight of the the man's erection trapped in his underwear, giggling in mirth. "Really? I didn't even do anything and you're already like this?" He ran a finger over the stretched fabric of the black boxers, teasing the heated flesh underneath with feather-light touches.

Levi chuckled, hand coming up to cover his mouth in mock embarrassment. "Is it wrong for me to be turned on by my boyfriend when he's teasing me?"

The brunet rolled his eyes at the dramatic act, but smiled nonetheless. "And to think you were barely able to get it up when we first met."

"That was because I cared about you and was afraid you'd get hurt," the other replied, cupping his lover's cheek.

Eren immediately turned his face into Levi's hand, closing his eyes briefly at the affectionate act. When he opened them again, the older man was looking down at him with a gentle expression. "And now?"

Levi shrugged. "You've got control, not me."

The green-eyed man nodded in understanding and took matters in his hands—quite literally. Focusing all his attention on Levi, he grabbed the waistband of his lover's boxers and pulled it over the hard flesh of his erection. A hiss left Levi's lips at the cold air that hit his cock, and Eren was quick to notice that. He quickly wrapped a hand around shaft in front of him, giving it a couple good strokes. "Whoops," he murmured, "I forgot how sensitive you are."

"Shut up, brat," Levi murmured, grasping brown locks in his hand.

Eren said nothing else as he went back to work, tightening his grip around Levi's member as he began tugging at it. He worked his hand up and down in long, deliberate strokes that had the older man's head fall back as he let out a guttural moan. Levi always thought the things Eren did with his hands were magical; massages, tickles, and even, unsurprisingly, handjobs. He was always better with his mouth, though. "Jesus, Eren..."

One look at the man's face told Eren exactly what he wanted, and he had no qualms obliging. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward until he was face-to-face with the dripping, flushed head, observing the way pre-cum gathered around the slit like pearly drops. He stuck his tongue out and licked at said liquid, savoring the salty taste and taking great pleasure in hearing Levi's breath catch in his throat.

Levi bit his bottom lip, hand tightening in his lover's hair—there was always something about the way Eren's tongue worked him that made everything so worth the teasing. The brunet moaned low in his throat when the hand in his hair slightly pulled at the roots. He could feel the raven's nails scratch at his scalp, and it only made him double his efforts, wrapping his lips around the head and suckling. He lapped at the slit with quick strokes, even going as far as gently dipping the tip of his tongue in, which earned him a loud groan from Levi. Feeling a surge of pride swell up in his chest, Eren ignored his gag reflex to the best of his abilities and took the cock deeper into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat. He groaned in pleasure when his lover's fingers dug a little deeper into his scalp, the sensation going straight to his own crotch, and he swallowed around the hard flesh in his mouth as a reward, feeling it twitch and throb.

"Fuck," Levi moaned, leg twitching at the sudden amount of pleasure he was receiving. "How are you so good at this?" He looked down to meet emerald eyes. "I thought—_shit_...I thought you said I was the only one you did this to..." He groaned when Eren hummed an affirmative response, the vibrations making his eyes roll in the back of his head. He took a couple deep breaths to recompose himself before continuing. "And even that's stretching the times you've done this to me..."

Hallowing his cheeks, Eren gave a particularly hard suck as he pulled back, looking up at his lover with hooded, aquamarine eyes. "I like to please, so I try to memorize what you like and what you don't every time I go down on you."

Even though he was panting and flushing, Levi's trademark smirk adorned his lips again as he rubbed his thumb against Eren's plump lips. "Well, I appreciate the act, Eren."

The younger of the two flashed a bright, satisfied smile as he teasingly bit down on the finger against his lips. He lapped at the digit once before speaking. "Good to hear, because I'm not done."

"So go and continue," Levi said, tapping Eren's nose once before taking his saliva coated finger into his own mouth, meeting emerald orbs. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I feel like replying to that with a dirty joke, something along the lines of you at least _coming_ somewhere, but for the sake of the mood I'm not going to." No more words were exchanged as Eren took Levi's glistening erection back in his mouth, running his tongue on the protruding vein underneath and suckling around the head. He wrapped a hand around the shaft as he focused on the tip, squeezing and massaging the hard mass with his fingers, and Levi bucked in his touch, groaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, Eren..._fuck_..." Encouraged by the passionately murmured expletive, Eren doubled his efforts and took Levi down his throat in one swift go, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes when his gag reflex tried to make itself known. The older male craned his neck back at the sudden shock of pleasure, a loud moan ripping past his lips. While one hand went to clutch at the armrest of the leather chair, the other buried itself in Eren's brown locks, grabbing a handful of the soft stresses when the boy swallowed thickly around his dick. "Eren!" the raven cried out, unable to stop himself from thrusting into that pliant mouth.

Eren's wide, teal eyes shifted upwards to meet Levis's, twinkling with obvious mischief and a faux innocence that could have been believable if he weren't sucking dick like a pro. "Hmm?" he hummed in question, cheeks hallowing slightly as he sucked his way back up, swirling his tongue around the flushed, dripping head.

Levi shivered in delight at the vibrations the little noise provided, pearly white teeth biting into his lower lip to prevent any more noises from escaping. His brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed dangerously when his younger lover fluttered his eyelashes. "You're a little shit, Jaeger," he growled, fingers itching to punish his bastard of a lover by pushing his head down until he choked on his cock.

Eren pulled back with a sly smirk adorning his wet lips. "I know," he responded before prepping kisses all over the swollen shaft, licking and nipping his way up and down. "But you love this little shit," he added lovingly, rubbing his cheek against his lover's thigh and nuzzling him far too close to his groin.

"Shut your fucking mouth..." There was no venom in Levi's words, fingers brushing the plump lips still working his erection.

"You _love_ my mouth," was the shitty brat's response.

The raven groaned again, unable to deny that fact. "I love your ass more, if that's how you're gonna play."

"Oh, yeah?" the brunet breathed, tone sultry.

"Yeah."

Deeming Levi's member wet enough, Eren stood up straight and wasted no time in climbing up the man's lap once more, resting his ass flat on the other's knees. "Then I shan't make you wait further..." He kissed his lover again, briefly, before quickly taking his own fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. He made sure Levi's silver eyes were on him the whole time as he swirled his tongue around the digits, taking them deep into his mouth in a fashion that resembled what he'd done to the older man earlier.

Levi's eyes widened a fraction as he watched Eren work his fingers, heart skipping a couple beats as realization hit him. "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do with those?"

A sly grin graced the brunet's lips. "That depends on what you're thinking."

"I"m not gonna lie, I'm hoping to see you finger yourself for me."

"Bingo," Eren replied in a little sing-song voice, slipping said fingers out of his mouth as he quickly worked on his underwear with the other, pushing the garments low enough for his ass to be exposed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Levi murmured, reaching up and wrapping his hands around Eren's hard length.

A startled moan left said man's lips, hips automatically thrusting into his lover's hand while his own traveled down the curve of his ass. He briefly teased himself, rubbing the pad of his fingers against his entrance before pushing one digit inside, slowly and carefully. "You love me, that's what," he moaned in response, hot breath fanning over the raven's cheek as he panted. "Plus, it's Christmas..._and_ your birthday, so—" His words caught in his throat when he pushed his finger in deeper. "Today required special treatment..."

Levi hummed, taking in the view of his lover preparing himself. He observed the way Eren's long finger disappeared inside himself, pulling back only to slide back in not a second later. It was rare for the brunet to do something like that, to expose himself so openly, and Levi treasured those moments.

Feeling the older man's gaze on him, Eren raised himself up some more so Levi could see exactly what he was doing. His hips bucked against his own hand as he inserted a second finger inside himself, thrusting the two digits at a steady pace. He started panting at the burning heat that enveloped his body, little shocks of pleasure pulsing through him with each little thrust of his fingers. Levi's hand around his member, too, wasn't making the situation any easier. He wasn't exactly stroking Eren, but feeling those smooth hands rubbing him was almost just as good. Two was soon followed by three, and Eren sped up the process of stretching. He could feel a slight burn from the hurried movements, but the pain only added to the pleasure, forcing an almost desperate whimper out of his throat.

Levi leaned up and kissed Eren hard, shoving his tongue into the younger boy's mouth while a hand came up to caress the boy's cheek. Eren kissed back with fervor, wordlessly submitting to the raven as he was devoured, swallowing whatever noises he made. He continued prepping himself for a couple more moments before finally deeming himself ready, slipping out his fingers with a wet, slick sound. While Levi was still distracted, Eren reached down and wrapped his hand around his lover's member, using his thumb to collect the sticky fluid on top and smearing it all over the hard flesh for more lubrication.

The older man groaned as Eren grabbed him, getting him ready. He licked his lips in anticipation, grey eyes almost black with lust as they watched his boyfriend shift on his lap. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Eren in his life—the entire experience was more than he could have ever wished for, but the brunet seemed intent in making it even better. The boy grinned a little at the sound of pleasure from his lover, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest at the notion of being able to work Levi up so much. It felt nice to be the "dominant" one, for once, to have things go at his own pace.

He positioned himself over Levi, feeling the heat radiating off of the businessman as he slowly began to sink down on the thick cock. "L-Levi..." he whispered heatedly, head hanging down at the feeling of his walls expanding to accommodate the intrusion. "Uhn...! Levi!" He felt scorching heat fill him up, a mix of pain and pleasure that had him moaning and whimpering, because it just burned so _good_ to have Levi stretch him so widely.

"Holy fuck..." the raven growled, throwing his head back at the sudden heat which engulfed him. It didn't matter how many times they'd had sex; the initial feeling of filling his lover almost brought him over the edge every damned time. The face Eren made didn't help any, either—sweaty and flushed, contorted in almost agonizing pleasure as his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes tightly shut.

Eren didn't stop until Levi was completely buried inside of him, only then pausing to take a much needed, deep breath to calm his nerves. His heart was thrumming in his chest, almost bursting through his rib cage as elation filled him to the brim, a feeling he knew only Levi could give him. He loved feeling so connected to the older man; it always mad him feel special, loved. "_Levi_..." he whimpered, biting his lower lip in an effort to gain some control over his own body, but to no avail. His body turned to putty every time he was in his lover's arms, and sex was no exception.

"Oh my God, I love you," Levi moaned, leaning in for another kiss, one hand cradling the back of the brunet's head.

The brunet laughed lightly at the confession, smiling sweetly. Leaning into his lover's touch, Eren slowly rose until only the tip of Levi's dick was left inside him, then sank back down in one smooth glide. Shivers wrecked his body as he moaned into the mouth against his, nails digging into the raven's broad shoulders. A loud moan ripped from the older man's throat when the brunet rolled his hips in small circles. He loved the feeling of Eren tightening and relaxing around him, and he couldn't get enough of his lover's mouth, either.

Said lover rolled his hips against Levi again, setting a rhythm that wasn't too slow, but not fast enough to satisfy the both of them, either. He didn't want to tease the raven, per se, but he didn't want to end the night so quickly, either. The leather chair beneath them would occasionally creak in protest, adding to the sultry sounds of their love-making.

In a moment of distraction, Levi found himself hoping to God that Erwin wouldn't try to pry during this night of passion. The man was known for usually cutting in when Levi was most busy, and it pissed the raven off to no end. Captain Eyebrows may have been his long-time comrade—despite his devastatingly good looks, the raven wasn't exactly the friendliest of people, but whatever friends he'd made along the years had stuck with him from the beginning of his military career—but Levi wouldn't hesitate to rip him a new asshole if he ever dared interrupt sexy time with Eren.

Eren noticed the way Levi's thin eyebrows furrowed as he glanced quickly at the door, and he grabbed the man's face in both hands to force him to look his way. "Hey," he breathed, biting his lip when a particular thrust from Levi reached just a little deeper. "D-Don't...don't worry about Erwin." He leaned forward and bit down on Levi's lower lip, licking it afterwards. "Pay attention to _me_..."

A chuckle left Levi's lips as he gently pecked Eren on the mouth. "As if I would let him take over my mind when I have you, on my lap, my cock buried inside your hot ass."

"Then get your eyes off the door and fuck me."

Levi shrugged, his trademark smirk back into place. "If you insist..." His words trailed off as he took a hold of the boy's hips, holding him up with strong arms as he began thrusting up in quick, rough snaps of his hips, knowing fully well how Eren liked it. The brunet held on tightly to his lover as he was rocked with the intensity of Levi's thrusts, mouth hanging open as wanton moans and whimpers left him at the sudden change in pace—not that he was complaining. The older man grinned as he watched Eren unravel, groaning himself as he kept the harsh pace going. It was sweet friction for the both of them, and it left them basking in the glory of the moment.

"Levi...more!" Eren moaned loudly, throwing his head back at the ferocious way the shorter man was handling him."Ah! Levi! More..._more!_"

The raven growled at the shameless display of pleasure, baring his teeth at his younger lover with a possessive glint in his eyes. Eren was fucking gorgeous in his agonized ecstasy, so beautiful and sweet, and—_mine, he's all mine. No one else's. _"You want more?" Levi leaned close to Eren's ear, his words becoming a hushed whisper. "You want _more_, shitty brat?" he purred again, biting down on the brunet's ear.

Eren pulled back—he was a panting, flushed mess, with his brown locks sticking to his forehead with sweat and green orbs almost completely covered by his dilated pupils—and stared at his lover with what Levi could only describe as love and trust. "I want as much as you're willing to give." And the raven he wasn't only talking about the sex.

Strong arms lifted Eren by the waist, throwing him against the wooden desk, thankful that Levi had asked for a desk to accommodate his size when he ordered it. Eren yelped in surprise when he felt his heated back make contact with the cold surface of the desk, and he arched off the wood in an attempt to escape the feeling, but Levi was on him again, weighing him down. With a growl rumbling deep in his chest, the older of the two realigned himself with the brunet's entrance and pressed lightly against it, enjoying the goosebumps forming all over the boy's sun-kissed skin. Levi then snapped his hips forward once, and they stilled, leaving Eren laying there with the raven's cock deep within him, throbbing and warm and _oh_, so hard.

The brunet almost screamed at the sudden move, voice cracking horribly and eyes screwing tightly shut at the onslaught of pleasure that threatened to rip him apart. As a result, he unintentionally tightened around Levi, as if trying to pull him in deeper, refusing to let go.

Levi's hips twitched at the sudden tightness, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he was almost brought to the bring of orgasm from that alone. "Jesus, Eren, if you tighten like that I'll never be able to move." He let out a groan, one hand sliding up Eren's chest to tweak at an erect nipple in an attempt to distract him, but it only served to make the walls surrounding his member quiver in the most wonderful of ways.

Eren's back arched off the desk, pushing up into his lover's hand as he caressed him, swallowing thickly before attempting to speak. "F-Feels good...Levi..." Slowly, teasingly, Levi began thrusting again, taking care to let the brunet feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of the hot body beneath him. Eren clung to him tightly, legs wrapped around the shorter man's hips and face tucked in the crook of his neck as they moved together. The friction the raven provided was just enough to drive him insane with need, his insides burning to be filled at a faster, rougher tempo. "Levi..." The raven continued thrusting at the same agonizing pace, groaning at every single movement as he silently bore his own torture. "Levi, please..." the brunet begged in a whimper, bucking his hips up to try and get a reaction from his lover, but the only thing that earned him was a soft groan. "Faster, Levi...please!"

Taking pity in the almost sobbed plea, Levi leaned down and with some difficulty took one of Eren's nipples into his mouth. He laved at the perky bud with his tongue until the brunet was writhing beneath him, torn between pushing him away or pulling him closer. Levi laughed huskily at the wonderful reactions from his lover, his other hand coming up to the other pink nipple to rub and pinch. "You like this, brat?" he asked, though he really wasn't expecting an answer—and he didn't get one, the brunet too far gone to even fathom a proper thought.

Licking turned to biting, which then turned into sucking, and Eren could feel himself get close to his climax with just that. He didn't know if it was his body that was far too sensitive or Levi who was far too good, but he couldn't really complain when the attention turned him on so much. Dainty fingers slipped in Levi's raven hair, grabbing a handful of the soft locks to keep his head in place, urging him on. The feeling of his older lover's tongue against one of his most sensitive spots had Eren cry out in bliss, a bright flush spreading all the way down to his neck. "Please..._please_ move, _Levi!_" In a last desperate attempt at getting what he kept begging for, the brunet tightened his legs around the older man and pulled him down, effectively burying him deep inside to the hilt and earning them both a wave of satisfaction.

"Jesus Christ, Eren," the older man growled, finally deciding that perhaps he had tortured the poor boy (and himself) enough. He grabbed one strong thigh and positioned it over his shoulder before pulling out of the pliant body again. This time, when he thrust back in, he didn't stop or slow down, instead speeding up his thrusts almost immediately and granting them both the friction they've been craving for so long. He roughly grabbed Eren's hips to steady himself so he wouldn't fall forward with the force of his movements, finding his balance to be absolutely disgusting in their position.

A loud moan escaped Eren's parted lips, sultry and wanton as he called out for his lover. "L-Levi...so good...!" His teal eyes rolled in the back of his head in elation, nails digging in Levi's back as the latter rolled his hips into him. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelching, wet noises of spit and pre-cum mixing together reached his ears, only serving to rile him up further.

Levi could feel the desk rattle beneath their vigorous love making, and for a second he feared they may actually end up breaking the (super expensive) piece of furniture. That thought was quickly erased from his head, however, when a keening, high-pitched noise reached his ears. He focused his eyes on Eren and let out a moan of his own when he saw the brunet wrap a hand around his own dick, tugging away at the hard skin at the same pace as his thrusts. "Tell me when you're gonna cum," Levi murmured, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching. This boy was just too much.

"C-Close...ah!" the brunet gasped, eyes going wide as his lover shifted to get a better hold of his hips, and the brief change in angle was more than enough to cause the next thrust to brush against his prostate. "Levi!" he called, working his hand faster and tighter around his own cock. He dipped the pad of his thumb in the slit on the head, shivering at how sensitive he was and gathering the sticky fluid there to smear it all over himself. "Oh my _God_, Levi...shit!" His whole body was burning, sweat making his hair cling to his forehead and making his body slightly slippery as he was fucked on the office desk. He couldn't help but call out for Levi as he was driven mad with ecstasy, every thrust from his lover driving straight into his prostate in an almost painful fashion. "Mmh...ah! Fu—_haa_! C-Cum...I'm gonna...Levi!"

"S-same here..." the raven growled, stuttering slightly. His thrusts became more erratic and lost some rhythm when he felt Eren tighten up around him, the feeling of the brunet's walls contracting and relaxing around him making him mad with pleasure. "_Fuck_...Eren, God!" With a loud moan and a brutal grunt, Levi grabbed both of Eren's legs and harshly pushed them towards the boy's chest, almost bending him in half. With renewed vigor, he drove deeper into the brunet, harder, feeling his sanity slip with every snap of his hips, every brutal thrust.

"_Levi! _Levi...Levi...! Oh!" Back bowing off the desk in a beautiful arch, Eren practically howled his elation to the Heavens. He loved sex with Levi, loved feeling the other man leave his imprint inside him, loved being dominated by the raven. He loved Levi. "Ah! L-Le—_oh!_"

"Eren_..._Eren, you're so beautiful," the older man moaned, dark eyes trained on his younger lover. "You're so fucking gorgeous..."

Eren wrapped his arms around the raven's shoulders in a tight embrace, leaning up to connect with his lover in a sloppy kiss that was too much tongue and barely any lips. The constant abuse to his sweet spot was making his vision turn white, heat coiling tight in his belly in the tell-tale signs of orgasm. "Levi!" he sobbed, sucking the other's tongue in his mouth before pulling away again. "I'm so close...so _close_...!"

A couple more thrusts, wild and uncoordinated, before Levi mumbled, "I'm gonna cum..." Levi tried to hold on, tried to last long enough to see Eren go first, but he found it to be more difficult as the seconds ticked by. He could only grit his teeth and screw his eyes tightly shut as his muscles began tensing up, his thrust getting shallower and losing all rhythm as his orgasm begged to be released. "Fuck...fuck! Eren, I'm gonna _cum!_" he moaned, losing his composure in his desperation. _Eren, please_, he silently begged, biting his lower lip to keep himself from actually uttering the words.

A shiver ran down Eren's spine at the confession, toes curling as a wave of heat overtook him. "Y-Yes..._Yes!_"

"Fuck, don't moan like that...I-I want to cum together..." It was as Levi had said; during sex, he adored it when they finished in sync. He didn't ever like climaxing before or after: but at the same time Levi felt overjoyed, as if all the burdens he carried were lifted in those brief moments. It made him feel free, and he loved it.

The sweet confession, the light blush marring Levi's cheeks, the small smile tugging at his lips—all were little things that, coupled with the pleasure and passion of their love-making, proved to be the last straw for Eren. With a loud cry of his lover's name, he arched off the desk and clung to Levi like his life depended on it, nails clawing at pale skin and leaving bright red marks in their wake. Milky white fluid coated both of their stomachs, but Eren couldn't bring himself to give a shit as his vision went blank.

Just hearing Eren's sweet voice call out for him was enough for Levi to finally allow himself to let go. He thrust inside his lover once, twice, then went completely still as he shot his load deep inside the awaiting walls. With his face contorting into an expression of pure, unadulterated pleasure, Levi moaned long and loud as he came, hips twitching with every thick rope of cum that spurted out of his softening member.

"Levi...mmh..." The brunet had a small smile gracing his lips as he basked in the glory of aftermath, still embracing his lover.

Levi laid his head down on Eren's chest, the quick thrumming of his lover's heart making a wave of calmness wash over him. They were both still panting harshly, but they felt happy and well satisfied, the atmosphere around them practically buzzing with warmth. "Eren," he murmured back to his lover's call, closing his eyes as he brought his own arms around his lover and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Levi...happy birthday."

If Levi hadn't been too exhausted to move, he would have been able to see the gentle, loving expression on his boyfriend's flushed face. "I love you, too. And thank you," he replied with all honesty, truly grateful. "Merry Christmas to you, brat."

Eren giggled lightly, bringing one hand up to stroke Levi's hair in a soothing manner. "Merry Christmas."

Taking a deep breath, Levi finally managed to gather enough strength in his body to slide out of Eren, moaning softly at the friction on his hypersensitive flesh. He heard Eren whimper, too, and looked up at the brunet's sweaty face. "Did I hur—"

But there was a knock at the door that had both males snap their heads towards the door, and the deep voice that followed was not unfamiliar. "Hey, Levi, how are you—"

Erwin promptly shut up when a paperweight was thrown at the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to yet another "Behind the Scenes" bonus! It was pretty popular last time, so why not do it again and amuse you guys?<strong>

**Shirai: *while role-playing* People be texting me, like, YO. I'M TRYING TO WRITE PORN, HERE, HOLD YO' HOES FOR A SECOND.**

**Shirai: "...feeling the right knots unravel" I HAD TO. STILL NOT OVER IT.**

**Shion: "...wanting instead to bask in the white, peaceful silence..." Dude. _White Silence_ has ruined me.**

**Shirai: More like _Tokyo Ghoul_ has ruined us. Forever. **

**Shirai: Autocorrect. Autocorrect, you need to stop trying to change Levi's name to "Kevi".**

**Shion: Once again: how does one spell Eren's last name.**

**Shirai: Dog be rubbing her butt all over mah leg, like, YO. I'M ALLERGIC TO YOU, GO AWAY. ** Dog, why do you not understand? You make me sneeze, DON'T STAY SO CLOSE. DOG, OMG, STAHP. STOP BEING CUTE, DON'T MAKE ME WANNA HUG YOU. STAAAHPPP.****

**Shion: Oh my Jesus Christ, cat, you are covered in glitter.**

**Shirai: "Eren pulled, hollowing his cheeks and giv"9=THE STRUGGLE IS SO REAL, HALP, I DON"T NKNOHDUIlheliuh iidhugdyqgdyl euhil**—Shirai. exe has stopped working.****

**Shirai: "...the tip of Levi's dick..." Autocorrect wanted to write "duck", the bastard. I WANT PUDDING.**

**Shion: Omfg, Shirai**

**Shirai: POOOOOOO-DDIIINNGGG. Autocorrect, please stop trying to add Jim in the story. Who the hell is Jim, ANYWAY.**

**Shirai: So, I started playing Sims again. First thing I see is my sim-self teaching little Leon how to walk while your sim-self reads a book. And then there's this atrocity. *shows picture of a painting***

**Shion: I don't even—what.**

**Shirai: Like, I'm supposed to be creative, WTF did I paint. It looks like a dead, constipated duck, Jesus, AND LEON JUST CRAFTED A SIMBOT.**

**Shion: What the shit is a simbot.**

**Shirai: A sim robot, and Leon just managed to craft one.**

**Shion: Isn't he, like...two?**

**Shirai: YES. YES, HE IS. THAT'S THE PROBLEM.**

**Shion: "I may be rough...b-but I want to come together" Dats right. I made it cute.**

**Shirai: Omfg, Shion *dies***

**And then we had a very very very VERY long heartfelt conversation between husband and wife.**

**Ah, yes. *sips tea* Good times, good times. The life of an author is so blissfu**—DOG, GO AWAY.****

****Merry Christmas, y'all! Don't forget to tell your loved ones know how much they mean to you :) SHION, BABEZ, I LOVE YOU. I LOOOOVVEEE YOUUUUUU!****


End file.
